Passado e Presente
by Marina L. Black
Summary: Yue não deseja nada além de servir ao seu mestre e criador, Lead Clow. Mas após sua morte, poderá Yue encontrar algo ou alguém que preencha seu coração? [ Yaoi Shonen ai ] Clow x Yue


**aviso:** Essa é uma fic de conteúdo yaoi (shonen ai), ou seja relacionamento entre dois homens. Se você não gosta eu se sente ofendido por esse gênero, sinta-se a vontade para fechar essa janela e ignorá-la. Agora, se você gosta do gênero: enjoy ;)

* * *

**Passado e Presente**

por **Marina L. Black** -- concluída em 25/10/2006

Era tarde da noite e Yue admirava a distante lua cheia, com os antebraços apoiados no parapeito de uma sacada na mansão Clow. Era uma sacada espaçosa, como uma pequena varanda, e parcialmente descoberta. A noite estava agradavelmente bela e uma brisa fria soprava, movimentando graciosamente os cabelos prateados de Yue.

Ele se sentia muito bem, afinal, com a lua cheia seus poderes estavam no ápice, e isso o fazia sentir-se forte e vigoroso. Sentia que podia ficar ali apreciando a noite, a lua e o vento por horas, até o amanhecer. Tudo estava silencioso, e nenhuma luz vinha de dentro da mansão. As únicas fontes de luz eram a lua cheia e alguns postes das ruas distantes.

Yue ouviu a porta atrás de si entreabrir-se devagar com um ruído. Percebeu que alguém entrava na sacada, mas não precisou se virar para saber quem era. Afinal, que outra presença poderia despertar-lhe essa agradável sensação de bem-estar e afeição?

A pessoa que entrara pela porta, aproximou-se dele furtivamente e, por trás, abraçou-o suavemente pela cintura.

- Está uma linda noite, não é... - sussurrou o mago Clow ao seu ouvido - Yue?

Por uma fração de segundo, Yue sentiu como se seus sentidos pudessem falhar e, prendendo a respiração, fechou os olhos brevemente. De alguma forma buscava guardar esse simples momento bem fundo dentro de si:

- Sim. - concordou, sério, voltando a fitar a lua.

Ainda abraçado a Yue, o mago Clow voltou seu olhar também para a lua cheia, que brilhava majestosa:

- Importa-se se eu te fizer companhia?

- Nem um pouco. - consentiu Yue.

O mago afastou com delicadeza os longos cabelos de Yue e beijou-o de leve abaixo da orelha. Então, afastou-se dele e foi sentar-se em uma das confortáveis cadeiras de estofado vermelho que ficavam na parte coberta da sacada. Yue continuou apoiado no parapeito, de costas para o mago Clow, ainda olhando a lua.

- Você é um ser realmente admirável, Yue. - disse Clow, com um sorriso.

Yue virou-se para ele:

- O que quer dizer, mestre?

Ainda sorrindo, Clow fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse. Yue foi até ele, agachou-se a sua frente, com um dos joelhos apoiado no chão, e fitou-o com a cabeça erguida.

- Estou dizendo que o admiro, Yue. - disse o mago, olhando-os nos olhos.

- De fato, pois sou uma criação do mestre. - concordou Yue, com um ar ligeiramente curioso.

Clow curvou-se até ele e segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos:

- Por mais do que isso, caro Yue. - e então beijou seus lábios suavemente.

Por esse simples toque de lábios, Yue pegou-se mal podendo conter o impulso de atirar-se sobre Clow e beijá-lo ardentemente. A lua cheia parecia aumentar também a necessidade que sentia por esse contato com o mago. Mas sentiu que não era o momento certo para isso, então, procurou recompor-se, quando Clow voltou a recostar-se na cadeira e disse com ternura:

- Independente de ser minha criação, você é, à sua maneira, uma criatura incrível e preciosa. E por isso o admiro e me orgulho de você.

Yue fitou-o por um instante sem saber ao certo o que dizer, não sabia se Clow estava ciente do quanto essas palavras significavam para ele:

- Devo tudo ao mestre.

- Meu doce Yue - disse, acariciando-lhe a cabeça - Kerberos não me preocupa, mas você... Você é, de fato, como a lua.

Yue franziu-lhe a testa:

- Eu lhe causo preocupação?

O mago sorriu-lhe:

- Assim como a lua você possui uma beleza surreal e mística. Porém, assim como a lua, que não possui luz própria, você depende de outrem para poder brilhar.

- Sim. Por isso o mestre continua a me dar forças com seu grande poder mágico, e por isso devo-lhe minha vida.

Clow concordou vagamente com a cabeça, e ficou olhando Yue, com uma expressão de compaixão no rosto, o que não agradou Yue.

- Por que motivo se preocupa? Eu sou forte o suficiente. Eu nunca te decepcionaria.

O mago puxou-o para perto de si, fazendo-o levantar-se e quase subir na cadeira. Estavam com os rostos muito próximos um do outro, quando Clow disse:

- Eu sei disso, Yue. Me preocupa exatamente o fato de você acreditar que sua lealdade a mim será eterna.

Yue sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque, e afastou-se de Clow, tornando-se agressivo:

- O que quer dizer? Você acha que um dia deixarei de ser leal a você?

- Yue. - disse o mago, levantando-se.

- Está dizendo que um dia irei traí-lo? Dar-lhe as costas?

- Yue. - insistiu Clow, e Yue calou-se. - Eu confio na sua lealdade.

Yue encarou-o por um tempo, em silêncio:

- O que quer dizer com tudo isso, afinal?

O mago aproximou-se dele, e abraçou-o:

- Você saberá no tempo certo. Esqueça isso agora.

Yue fechou os olhos, cedendo ao abraço confortante de seu mestre.

- Mestre...

Clow levantou o rosto de Yue, e beijou-o, dessa vez intensa e demoradamente. Ainda beijando-o, arrastou-o de volta a cadeira e sentou-se, fazendo Yue ficar em cima de si, ajoelhado na cadeira, com as pernas de Clow entre seus joelhos.

Yue beijava-o apaixonadamente, com uma espécie de selvageria que mal conseguia conter. O mago começou a despir-lhe e a tocar-lhe suavemente em seus pontos mais sensíveis. Era incrível como Clow parecia saber cada segredo do corpo de Yue, e como conseguia tocar-lhe da forma mais precisa e prazerosa possível. Yue agarrava-se às vestes do mago, mal conseguindo conter-se.

------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Clow informou a Yue e Kerberos, que aquele seria o dia de sua morte.**¹**

Muito tempo se passou desde então, e Kerberos e Yue, que se tornaram os guardiões das cartas Clow, passaram a "servir" a um novo "mestre", quando Sakura rompeu o lacre das cartas, e reuniu todas elas. E quando finalmente todas as cartas Clow converteram-se para o poder da Sakura, Kerberos e Yue reencontraram-se com um fragmento da alma do mago Clow, uma de suas reencarnações, o garoto Eriol.**²**

Então, Yue pôde conversar com ele, e perguntou-lhe porque não o havia contado que iria renascer. Eriol esclareceu-lhe que mesmo sendo uma nova encarnação de Lead Clow, ele não era ele e que os mortos jamais voltam a vida, por isso o mago deixou Yue e Kerberos a cargo de Sakura.

- Quando você me disse, na noite antes da sua morte, que sabia que minha lealdade a você não seria eterna, é por que sabia que tudo isso iria acontecer? - perguntou Yue.

Eriol concordou com um aceno de cabeça:

- Eu sabia que sua lealdade viria a ser à Sakura, mas não porque você se tornaria desleal a mim, e sim porque eu não estaria mais presente. Mas eu sabia que você estaria bem, o que me preocupava... é que você não conseguisse preencher seu coração.

Yue olhou-o surpreso.

- Tive medo que você acabasse ficando sempre preso à minha lembrança, mas felizmente, tiveram acontecimentos que nem mesmo eu pude prever. Yue, você compreende, não? O fato de seu disfarce ter sido capaz de se apaixonar.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Você sabe melhor que ninguém, você e o Yukito são duas pessoas, mas no fundo são uma só. Cada um possui seu próprio coração, mas no fundo, os sentimentos são os mesmos. Você já percebeu isso, não é mesmo?

Encarando o chão, Yue concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Eriol sorriu para ele:

- O coração é algo quase impossível de se prever, e foi por isso que Clow preocupou-se com você, mas sem razão. Afinal, seu coração não estava destinado a ele.

Depois disso, Yue pareceu ver tudo com mais clareza. Já sabia que Touya amava Yukito por inteiro, e isso incluía ele, Yue. E sabia que Touya não tinha a menor certeza se Yue o correspondia, e que lhe perturbava a idéia de uma parte de Yukito rejeitar-lhe. Mas foi só então que Yue percebeu realmente como seu coração e de Yukito eram um só. Então, sentiu a necessidade de expressar seus sentimentos como Yue, e fez isso em uma noite em que Yukito e Touya estavam dormindo juntos.

Deitado ao lado de Touya, como Yukito, fingia dormir e percebia que Touya movia-se inquieto ao seu lado. Esperou algum tempo, até que o rapaz finalmente pegasse no sono. Abriu os olhos, e ficou observando-o dormir algum tempo. Percebeu que Touya estava em um sono agitado, e parecia estar tendo pesadelos. Levantou-se da cama e transformou-se em Yue, bem no momento em que Touya acordava assustado, sentando na cama com um impulso e suando frio:

- Por que isso está me perturbando assim? - murmurou, levando a mão a testa.

- O que lhe perturba? - perguntou Yue, assustando-o.

- Y..Yue?

Yue aproximou-se dele... E depois dessa noite, não houveram dúvidas do sentimento mútuo entre os dois.**³**

Nessa mesma noite, enquanto Touya dirigiu-se até o banheiro, Yue, deitado na cama, olhou pela janela do quarto, e contemplou a lua cheia. E enquanto a brisa noturna soprava sacudindo as cortinas, Yue não pôde deixar de sentir-se nostálgico. Pensou em Clow e naquela última noite ao lado dele. Pensou em como havia sentido-se abandonado quando ele morrera e em como havia sentido sua falta. E percebeu, então, que embora guardasse um carinho enorme por ele e pelo passado, sentia-se agora, mais feliz e completo do que nunca. E, fechando os olhos, transformou-se novamente em Yukito.

**Fim**

**¹** _mangá 19_

**²**_ mangá 23_

**³**_ fic_ _"Duas Faces De Um Sentimento"_

* * *

_Comentários:_

_Essa fic foi presente de aniversário pra Nhaka-chan xD_

_Eu tava louca pra escrever uma fic Clow x Yue, daí resolvi escrever essa que se encaixava na minha fic Yue x Touya, "Duas Faces de um Sentimento". Queria escrever uma coisa meio "a história por trás da história", um romance entre o Clow e o Yue que se encaixasse no mangá, assim como o romance Yue x Touya da outra fic. Por isso coloquei as referências das partes emq ue se encaixam a história do mangá e a outra fic._

_Novamente, espero que gostem ;)_

_Deixem reviews, onegai xD_

_Mah L. Black_


End file.
